Bienvenida a la familia
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Todo era digno de un cuento de horror para Hinata. Un papá vampiro, una mamá mujer-lobo, un científico loco como abuelo, dos hermanos kitsune y una hermana zombie. ¡Para no creérselo! NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru y otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**B**i**e**n**v**e**n**i**d**a **a** l**a **f**a**m**i**l**i**a

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

* * *

**L**a habitación lucía lista para celebrar un verdadero cumpleaños. Los niños corrían a círculos con serpentinas de distintos colores encima de sus cabezas y otros miraban con ojos brillosos al pastel ubicado en el centro de la mesa. Se rió al verlos asi de emocionados y pausó su lectura al saber lo traviesos que ellos podían ser cuando querían algo, asi que se puso de pie, caminó hacia ellos y los tomó por sorpresa.

— Si siguen mirando asi, el pastel desaparecerá –murmuro Hinata, sacando de los tres pequeños un gritillo.

— ¡Hinata-chan! –exclamaron todos, con los ceños levemente fruncidos y pucheros.

Hinata volvió a reír, con un poco más de fuerza por las muecas de los niños que decidieron unirse al juego con sus otros amigos. Miró a todos lados percatándose de los gastos para hacer la fiesta que no quiso desde un principio, pero, ¿quién puede negarse ante una Yuhi Kurenai demasiado necia? Si ni si quiera su propio marido podía.

No importo cuántas veces repitiera que no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya no era una niña, cumplía ya 22 años, una mujer a su edad no celebraba su cumpleaños con serpentinas, gorritos y niños traviesos que quieren pastel. Pero, ja, ella no era una mujer ordinaria, ¿cierto?

Suspiró con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y, como travesura, acercó el dedo al betún del pastel que lucía tan delicioso con el propósito de probarlo, pero el golpe por un cucharon de madera se lo impidió. Quitó la mano de inmediato, sobándola y levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos rojizos que la miraron con desaprobación.

— Kurenai –se quejó.

— Todos no pueden comer pastel después de la canción de cumpleaños y que hayas pedido tu deseo. Esto va para ti también, Hinata –comentó Kurenai, tomando el plato con el pastel y llevándolo a un lugar mucho más seguro que en la mesa.

— Bien, bien, ya entendí –Hinata se rindió y se giró, dispuesta a seguir leyendo su libro.

Adoraba los libros, esa era una de las cosas que todos saben de ella. Nunca dejaba de leer. Cuentos de hadas podrían decirse que eran sus favoritos, pero los libros de horror, no se quedaban atrás. ¿Favoritos? Frankenstein y Drácula; los clásicos. Era demasiado curioso que a ella le gustasen esa clase de libros cuando no soportaba ver una sola gota de sangre en una película de terror que pasaban en la televisión ¡si hasta los niños son más valientes que ella! Pero eso es una cosa cuando se puede leer un libro.

— ¡Hinata-neechan!

La vocecita del pequeño Asuma hizo que Hinata irrumpiera la lectura una vez más para poder atrapar entre sus brazos al niño de cabello negro que soltó grandes carcajadas cuando lo cogió.

— ¡Hey, cuidado, hijo! Casi tiras a Hinata –dijo graciosamente preocupado Asuma, sonriendo al ver el afecto que su mini-yo le tenía a la de ojos aperlados.

— Tiene mucha fuerza –comento Hinata, riendo también.

— ¡Hinata-neechan también es fuerte! –exclamó el niño, abarcando la espalda de Hinata con sus pequeños bracitos —. ¡Y muy bonita!

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron y Kurenai, que apenas entró a la sala para dejar platos junto con vasos en la mesa, rió al ver la mueca de la peli negra.

— Creo que tendré que llamarte nuera, ¿eh Hinata? –preguntó, sonriendo malévolamente y provocando que el tinte rosado en los pómulos de la Hyūga se acentuara más.

— K-Kurenai –apenas pudo pronunciar ante el bochorno.

— Bueno, solo digo –comento inocente, encogiendo sus hombros y siendo besada en la frente por Asuma que soltó risas mientras llevaba leña a la chimenea —. Neh, cielo, llama a todos para que vengan aquí y cantemos las mañanitas a Hinata-chan.

El pequeño Asuma asintió y salió de los cálidos brazos de Hinata para llamar a sus amigos, mientras que esta suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado, acomodándose mejor el gorro que cubría su corta cabellera. Ante esto, Kurenai frunció el ceño, observándola y poniendo un poco nerviosa a la ojiperla al adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la Yuhi.

— Es solo cabello –repuso rápidamente.

— Si, cabello que tardará en crecer. Kami, Hinata, no tuviste porque hacer eso. Primero el collar que tu madre dejo y luego, ¿tu cabello?

— Lo hice por los niños y por el orfanato.

— Y es eso lo que me hace sentir terrible –susurró con impotencia —. Somos Asuma y yo los que tenemos que ver por el orfanato, pero siempre tienes que ser tú la que des la cara por nosotros.

— No seas dura contigo misma, Kurenai. Asuma y tú hacen lo mejor posible por mantener en pie este lugar que recibe a todos estos niños. Solo míralos –volteó a verlos, jugando y sonriendo, no conscientes del dolor y mucho menos de la pena —. Deben de sentirse orgullosos de mantenerlos asi de felices.

¿Cómo no sonreír cuando Hinata hablaba de esa manera? Esa adolescente que encontró en las calles llorando fue una bendición dentro del orfanato. Era buena con los niños, soportaba sus frecuentes bromas, les contaba cuentos y siempre estaba presente para dar las palabras necesarias cuando uno lo necesita.

— ¡Mamá, queremos pastel!

Kurenai despertó por el grito entusiasta del pequeño Asuma que estiraba de su falda, pidiendo su atención.

Le sonrió como respuesta y acarició los cabellos azabaches.

— Oh, claro –sonrió y después miró a todos —. ¡Todos, dejen de jugar que ya es hora de cantarle a Hinata!

Los niños obedecieron al instante y fueron a sentarse en las sillas correspondientes. Asuma personalmente fue hasta Hinata para traerla de la mano y sentarla en la silla más privilegiada de todos, donde estaba al alcance de todos y ante la mirada de cada niño. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la atención dada, pero esta fue reemplazada con la ternura al ver la emoción pintada en los ojos de los niños y las sonrisas con uno o dos dientecillos faltantes. Asuma en el órgano que poseían empezó a tocar la melodía que los niños no tardaron en cantar con alegría.

Para muchos esto sería tonto y estúpido, pero cual equivocados estaban. La calidez junto con el amor que ahí se mostraban era el mejor regalo que pudo recibir. Todos ahí presentes, a su lado y cantándole a ella, la hacían sentirse importante.

— ¡Ahora, pide tu deseo, Hinata-chan! –pidió una de las niñas menores de todos, de nombre Ai, que sonreía emocionada a Hinata que contesto al mismo gesto.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo –contesto y acercó el pastel a ella.

Kurenai apagó las luces y toda la habitación quedo iluminada por la vela que pintaba el número 22. Esa noche cumplía 22 años de vida. Entonces, si ya tenía 22 años, ¿por qué se sentía como si fuese una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo incorrecto? Bueno, el tiempo era caprichoso. El aliento de sus pulmones estremeció la llama de la velas, pero no se apagaron y ella se sintió frustrada. Quiso que estas se apagaran y asi salvarse de aquel momento, pero era obvio que tendría que hacerlo si porque sí.

— Vamos, Hinata, todos ya queremos pastel –dijo Kurenai, escondida entre las sombras y siendo apoyada por todos los niños.

Asintió y acercó el rostro, dispuesta a soplar y apagarlas, pero antes de eso tenía que pedir un deseo. Pero, ¿qué podía pedir? Bueno, pedir el poni que a los 3 años quiso o la muñeca de cabello largo con la cual se podían hacer innumerables peinados no pareció buena idea, pero, ¿Qué harían todos con un poni en el orfanato? Claro que también tenía que esperar a que el deseo se cumpliera, ¿cierto?

Bueno ya fue mucho tiempo de esperar y la impaciencia de los niños por querer comer pastel era palpable. Aspiró aire y en el último segundo, sus pensamientos ocuparon el vacío de la mente.

« _Deseo… _»

Y la el resto de la oración fue opacada por los gritos y aplausos de todos después de apagar las velas y que las luces se encendieran. Asuma de inmediato tomó algo de betún entre sus manitas y le embarró en la nariz, ella rió y tomó un poco de esta de la nariz y se la puso a el pequeño, que se quejó infantilmente para que luego Kurenai pusiera orden y comenzara a servir en los platitos las rebanadas del delicioso pastel.

* * *

Frotó sus manos enfundadas debajo de los guantes de lana y dejó el plato con restos de pastel en el columpio próximo. Seguramente en cuanto Kurenai se librara de los niños devoradores-de-pasteles y diese con ella, le daría uno de sus tantos sermones dignos de una madre preocupada. Una corriente de viento helado le congeló la nuca, por lo que bajó más su gorro y abrigó más el cuello descubierto con la bufanda.

El patio trasero del orfanato estaba decorado por un paraíso blanco que no tenía fin. Durante la semana los niños, Asuma, Kurenai y ella habían intentado quitar una pequeña porción para que los niños pudiesen caminar libremente y desplazarse con el trineo que Asuma hizo para todos, sin embargo, cada noche nevaba y todo parecía igual que el principio. Suspiró y a causa de la baja temperatura su aliento fue visible.

Solo habían pasado muy poco desde navidad para que el calendario marcara el cumpleaños de Hinata. Vio la fachada del orfanato y sintió tantos deseos de hacer más de lo que había hecho por ese lugar. Kurenai decía que ya había sido suficiente y que dejara en manos de Asuma y de ella los asuntos económicos, cosa que Hinata no estaba de acuerdo porque era parte de la familia, también podía ayudar, pero como lo dijo anteriormente, nadie podía objetar cuando Kurenai daba una indicación, ni si quiera Asuma podía contradecirla y pese a que en un principio estuvo de acuerdo que ella trabajar en algún comercio fuera para poder contribuir con los gastos, fue Asuma quien termino apoyando a Kurenai sobre no esforzarse demasiado.

_— Agradecemos mucho de tu ayuda, Hinata, pero es hora de ser nosotros los que tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas. Descuida, todo saldrá bien, siempre nos hemos librado de situaciones como estas._

**» _Se solicita la presencia de Yuhi Kurenai, propietaria del orfanato "Días felices" urgentemente a hablar del asunto con los encargados del caso para llegar a una solución… _« **

La carta seguía y no tenía fin, solicitando siempre lo mismo, la presencia de Kurenai para poder llegar a un acuerdo o a que firmara los papeles donde cedía la propiedad al banco. Cartas y cartas arrimaban a la puerta principal, y, cansada, Kurenai prefirió quemarlas y ahorrarse corajes que estos siempre provocaban.

— Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo más –musito impotente.

Un viento colador fue suficientemente fuerte como para despegar el gorro de Hinata de su cabeza; la de orbes plateados reaccionó de inmediato y se colocó de pie para perseguir al prófugo de su gorro.

Hizo malabares con tal de cogerlo; brincó, corrió, manchó sus pantalones con nieve, cayó a esta y esto no fue suficiente. Aún en la nieve solo pudo ver con frustración como la prenda que la había acompañado ya varios años se iba por medio de una corriente de aire. Hundió la cabeza en la fría nieve, al día siguiente amanecería con gripa o una tos terrible, pero por el momento quería esconderse como lo hacía una avestruz, llena de vergüenza por perder su gorro de una manera tan patética como aquella.

Seguramente Kurenai junto con los niños rieran ante su anécdota.

¡Oh, ¿por qué siempre tenían qu sucederle esas cosas a ella?!

— Disculpe, señorita, pero si se queda por más tiempo pescara un resfriado.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar una segunda voz que no fuese la de su mente reprochándole la perdida; tímida, se asomó para darse cuenta de la figura que se pintaba delante suyo, alta y poderosa. Se enderezó en un santiamén y quedó arrodillada, con el rostro ardiendo de pena y vergüenza de ser encontrada de ese modo. El desconocido pareció captarse de su bochorno y rió con modestia y elegancia, provocando que la recién despertada curiosidad de la ojiperla fuese en aumento.

— Ah… yo… sí… ¿eh? –lo más inteligente que pudo formular y el misterioso hombre de risa encantadora volvió a reír.

— La nieve no es un lugar indicado para tomar una siesta, señorita –susurró, arrodillándose igual que la joven y sacando de su espalda la prenda de vestir que cayó a su rostro cuando dio con el lugar que buscó por más de dos días enteros —. Sobre todo si le hace falta algo como esto –mostró el gorro y los aperlados ojos de la peli azul brillaron.

— ¡Mi gorro!

— ¿Es suyo entonces?

— Sí, creí haberlo perdido hace unos instantes –extendió las manos, con los ojos cerrados muerta de vergüenza —. Le doy gracias por encontrarlo.

Espero a que le colocara el gorro entre sus manos y tal vez pagarle el favor con una taza de chocolate caliente que Kurenai había preparado como parte de la merienda, era uno de los pocos placeres que los niños podían disfrutar después de un año de muchas limitaciones. Sin embargo, pillada por la sorpresa por segunda ocasión, el hombre de cabellera plateada y elegante acento japonés, le puso la prenda en el lugar que le correspondía.

Si el rostro de Hinata antes era un inconfundible tomate, ahora era un foquito de navidad a toda potencia. Las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta al darse cuenta de las facciones atractivas del hombre, y aun cuando la bufanda cubriera prácticamente la mitad del rostro, las expuestas ya era suficiente como para robarle el aliento a cualquier mujer.

Por el traje de etiqueta y el abrigo que no dudo fuese piel de algún exótico animal, le pareció extraño que un hombre de su apariencia estuviese caminando a las afueras de la ciudad de Okayama, sobre todo ante aquel crudo invierno.

— Asi está mucho mejor –comento tranquilamente.

— Ah… sí… g-gracias de nuevo –agradeció.

A continuación iba a preguntarle sobre su paradero, claro, sin sonar como alguien atrevida, pero si el señor necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda, los demás y ella tal vez pudiesen ayudarle. Asuma aparte de ser un buen carpintero, también era excelente para componer cosas, fuesen las que fuesen, era muy ingenioso con las manos.

— ¡Hinata! –la voz de Kurenai hizo eco en todo el patio que sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos y al misterioso hombre de su observación.

Cuando llegó a la ojiperla y pudo ver la figura en la misma posición que Hinata, frunció el ceño. La vestimenta del desconocido le dio mala espina, sobre todo cuando eran muy contadas las veces que alguien de ese tipo –que no fuesen cobradores o mensajes directos del banco– se paseara por ahí. No dio oportunidad que Hinata dijese algo y la puso detrás de ella, ocultándola de los ojos ónix del extraño que al percibir su antipatía, se enderezo.

— ¿Usted quién es? –preguntó directa y Hinata pensó que eso era demasiado descortés.

— Ah, Kurenai, el señor… –miró al hombre dándose cuenta que ni del nombre conocía.

— Kakashi –se presentó con una estilizada reverencia —. Hatake Kakashi –extendió la mano cordialmente —. Un gusto poder verla en persona, Yuhi-san.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Kakashi bajó la mano al darse cuenta que esta no sería estrechada, no cuando en los ojos rojos carmesí de la mujer se podía reflejar la desconfianza.

— Veo que no ha recibido mi carta, Yuhi-san.

— ¿Carta? –exclamaron ambas féminas.

— Asi es –asintió el peli plateado —. Hace un mes que envié una carta a esta dirección con el propósito de comunicar mi llegada hasta el día de hoy.

— Lo siento, pero recibo tantas cartas que preferí quemarlas que a leerlas. La mayoría solo son solicitudes con peticiones de cerrar o vender este lugar.

— Yuhi-san, usted me está mal interpretando. Fue error de mi parte no haberme comunicado de alguna manera, pero del lugar del que provengo los teléfonos son escasos.

— ¿A que ha venido?

Kakashi aclaró la garganta y contesto. — He venido aquí para adoptar.

La mueca de antipatía de Kurenai se desvaneció para dar paso a la sorpresa que le provocó y Hinata parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Adoptar?

— Sí –contesto sencillamente.

— Oh, bueno, si es asi –no sabía que hacer después de aquel momento tan incómodo, especialmente para el hombre de cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Sin embargo, si había venido aquí con el único fin de adoptar a un niño, era más que bienvenido —. Entonces déjeme remediar mi error invitándole una taza de chocolate café, asi podremos hablar sobre los tramites y para que usted pueda ver a los niños y…

— Creo que eso no será necesario, Yuhi-san –cortó el Hatake —. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

— ¿Ya? –preguntaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

— Es a ella a la que quiero adoptar –apuntó a la figura que seguía escondida detrás de la de orbes rojizos.

A Hinata.

— ¡¿A-A-A mí?!

— Tú eres la hija que mi esposa como yo hemos estado buscando –bajó la bufanda y el rostro de un dios griego reencarnado fue lo que a la mente de Hinata le llegó —. Me sentiría honrado si aceptara ser parte de nuestra familia, señorita.

* * *

**[Fin del prólogo]**

* * *

**L**a temperatura del Halloween me inundó y esta idea queda perfecta.

De todo corazón espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Besos a todos.**

* * *

**Si te gusta mi historia y los capítulos que traigo, por favor, deja tu opinión, de esta manera me ayudarás a mejorar y a crecer. Y lo más importante, saber si te gusta o no.**


	2. Peor que la familia Adams Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**B**i**e**n**v**e**n**i**d**a **a** l**a **f**a**m**i**l**i**a

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

Peor que la familia Adams

* * *

**Parte 1**

* * *

— No puedo permitirlo –frunció el ceño.

— Para usted esto sonará descabellado, pero hablo muy en serio. En verdad quiero adoptarla –reiteró.

Kurenai miró afuera donde Hinata en compañía de todos los niños jugaban con la nieve. Habían pasado alrededor de media hora desde que el desconocido había dicho que deseaba adoptar a Hinata, algo que sonaba ridículo y tonto considerando que Hinata no era parte de los niños huérfanos; era de la familia. Sin contar claro, que ya no era una menor de edad. Kakashi no había dado su brazo a torcer y la Yuhi pudo confirmar lo necio que el caballero era; él quería adoptar a Hinata a como diese lugar. Y aun cuando Kakashi había visto a los niños correr e incluso les sonrió, no quitó el dedo del renglón.

— Hinata cuenta con 22 años de edad. No es ninguna niña, por si lo ha notado.

— Note a la perfección que no es una niña, todo lo contrario, es una adorable señorita y es por esa misma razón por la cual quiero llevarla a mi familia –explicó con educación.

— ¿Por qué quiere llevársela? Si en verdad quisiera adoptar, hay muchos niños que quieren ir a un hogar. Elija uno de ellos y hágalo feliz.

Kakashi suspiró.

— Yuhi-san, con todo respeto, al ver a estos niños me doy cuenta que son más felices aquí que con las familias que puedan adoptarlos. Sé que suena extraño que yo lo diga sabiendo que es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, pero soy bastante perspectivo y le aseguro que los niños sonríen con infinita alegría –dio un sorbo del chocolate caliente —. Mi esposa y yo no buscamos a niños, queremos que en nuestra familia exista un miembro de mayor edad.

— Sigo insistiendo –los ojos carmesí de la mujer fueron duros —. ¿Por qué Hinata?

— Porque algo en ella me gusto –confeso y el rostro de Kurenai mostró una mueca de horror.

— Usted… ¡¿Usted acaso…?!

Se dio cuenta de los malentendidos que la mujer comenzaba a tener respecto a él, por lo que, un poco sorprendido, negó frenéticamente.

— No es lo que piensa, Yuhi-san –mostró su mano y la de ojos rojizos se dio cuenta de la sortija dorada que decoraba su dedo índice —. Como lo puede ver, soy felizmente casado con mi dulce esposa. Además, que usted me haya considerado ese tipo de hombres me hace sentir ofendido.

— Disculpe, es solo que su llegada repentina y lo que me ha confesado me ha tomado por sorpresa. El mundo de hoy tiene de todo.

— Lo comprendo, Yuhi-san, pero debe de entender que mis intenciones no son malas. Además, véalo por este lado, Hinata-san ya es toda una hermosa señorita, sé que usted, igual que cualquier madre, no quiere que una linda mujer joven como ella se vea envuelta en este entorno pese a que ella se muestre feliz. Mi esposa y yo podemos impulsarla hasta convertirla en una verdadera dama.

— Si hay una cosa que usted debe de saber es que a Hinata no le importa eso, Hatake-san.

— ¿Y está usted segura de eso? –preguntó, con una ceja alzada, callando cualquier otra palabra que la mujer de cabello negro diría.

Hinata no era huérfana ni mucho menos era pobre. Pertenecía a una familia de renombre en todo el país y, posiblemente, en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, según por lo que Hinata le contó cuando ambas se conocieron por primera vez, ella no aguantaba la vida que llevaba dentro de su hogar. Todo era tan superficial y vacío que le costaba cada día levantarse de la cama y seguir con la misma rutina, aparentar lo que no se es y ser lo que otros quieren que uno sea. En eso se había convertido la vida de una jovencita de 16 años que quería algo que en verdad la llenara. Fue por eso mismo que la invitó al orfanato cuando la halló columpiarse en uno de los columpios, en esta época del año, donde la nieve caía. Desde ese momento, Hinata los había considerado su nueva familia y nunca habló de su hogar, padres o datos de su vida, lo único que sabe de ella es que su madre falleció cuando tuvo 5 años y que desde ese momento todo su pequeño mundo se volvió una prisión.

Pero como madre de no solo un niño, sino de varios, Kurenai podía notar las miradas soñadoras que Hinata daba siempre a través de las ventanas cuando las hojas de otoño caían. O el cómo suspiraba anhelante cuando terminaba de leer uno de sus libros. Era obvio que quería ser algo más y sentía que la retenía cual hermosa ave deseosa de salir de su jaula a probar nuevos horizontes.

— Comprendo la inseguridad por la cual pasa, pero le aseguro que si usted da el consentimiento que Hinata-san vaya conmigo hasta mi hogar, estará en buenas manos.

Levantó la mirada al hombre, algo en él le daba la seguridad de aceptar pero también había cierto misterio que le ponía los pelos de punta; todo era tan confuso.

— Como se lo dije –retomó Kurenai la palabra después de un periodo de tiempo —, Hinata ya es mayor y es ella la que puede comunicarle su decisión.

— Eso también lo sé, Yuhi-san, pero es notable el gran aprecio que la señorita le tiene que estoy seguro que lo más normal es pedírselo a usted primero.

Kurenai miró sus manos puestas sobre la taza de chocolate que no había sido consumida y que ya estaba fría. Estaba nerviosa, cualquier respuesta que diese sin cuidado podría traer malas consecuencias. Tal vez debería de pedirle al hombre que se marchase, se negaba aceptar el trato, sin embargo, ¿Hinata asi lo querría? ¿Le gustaría saber que fue ella misma la que destruyó la oportunidad de salir de ahí…?

— Si Hinata decide ir con usted –alzó los ojos lentamente y miró la profundidad de los negros ojos del peli plata — yo no me negaré.

Con el último tragó de chocolate se colocó de pie y tomó su abrigo, ante la mirada de la Yuhi.

— En ese caso, hablaré con Hinata-san ahora mismo.

— ¿No podría ser mañana?

Kakashi le miró, confuso.

— ¿Mañana?

— Hoy ha sido su cumpleaños y la verdad pienso que este tipo de situaciones la pondrían nerviosa y no pensaría con claridad. Asi que acepte mi opinión, estoy segura que mañana Hinata podrá darle una mejor respuesta.

Lo meditó un poco y después miró por la ventana a la joven que reía con los niños. La Yuhi tenía razón, se veía demasiado sonriente como para angustiarla y estresarla con tan repentina decisión.

— Tiene razón, Yuhi-san –respondió para alivio de la mujer —. Asi que tomaré su consejo. Mañana mismo volveré para hablar con Hinata-san.

Asintió, observando como el hombre tomaba por fin su abrigo y salía por la puerta, con la promesa sellada entre sus labios. De la otra habitación, Asuma salió con mueca seria; había escuchado todo. Llegó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos que no paraban de temblar por el repentino ataque de nervios y ansiedad.

— ¿He hecho lo correcto, Asuma? –cuestionó.

Asuma suspiró.

— No lo sé, Kurenai. Ahora todo depende de la respuesta que dé Hinata.

* * *

Sonrió contenta cuando el correo por fin llegó. Se colocó su bufanda y salió con alegría afuera para recibir en sus propias manos la correspondencia y poder hablar, aunque fuese unas cuantas palabras, con la gente que residía en la isla en la cual vivían. Pese a que las mayorías de las islas tuviesen climas tropicales en aquella era extraño cuando el sol les calentaba, pues durante la mayor parte del día todo el territorio se hallaba sumido en una interminable niebla que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— Hola –saludó, sonriente al hombre que se dedicaba a dejar los correos en el lugar indicado.

— Buenos días, señorita –correspondió, ocupado en su labor.

Fin de la conversación entre ambos. Sakura mordió su labio ligeramente, rayos, ¿ahora de que más podía hablar?, si no sacaba un tema el cartero se iría junto con la oportunidad de entablar una charla con alguien más… Uhm… ¿normal?

— Bonito día de hoy, ¿cierto? –apuntó la de ojos jades, haciendo que el trabajador observara el cielo nublado.

—… Creo –contesto, cerrando el buzón —. Hasta pronto –se despidió cortésmente.

Sakura quiso decir algo más, intentar otra cosa, sin embargo, al momento de bajar la mirada se pudo dar cuenta de la cartera olvidada que el hombre había dejado. Sonrió y la cogió rápidamente.

— ¡Perdone, pero se le ha caído la cartera! –gritó mientras agitaba el objeto en su mano, provocando que el susodicho se girara para verle de nuevo y reconocer que, en efectivo, era su cartera.

— Oh, siento tanto mi descuido –el hombre castaño sonrió apenado y la de cabello rosa negó, sonriente.

— No se preocupe, aquí tiene –se la ofreció.

Yamato se pudo dar cuenta de lo bonita que la joven era, asi que sonrió amigablemente, siendo correspondido por la fémina. Al momento de tener contacto con la piel de la joven la sintió helada, como la superficie de un tempano de hielo o la textura de un **cuerpo sin vida. **

La cartera nuevamente cayó al piso, solo que la única diferencia esta vez era que la mano de Sakura, también.

Los ojos de Yamato mostraron terror al observar la mano en el suelo junto con su cartera para volver a ver el rostro de la joven de cabellera rosa y ojos jade y notar las costuras que tenía por el rostro que la bufanda en un principio oculto, más sin embargo, por causa de una ráfaga de aire quito de su lugar para revelar tamaña apariencia.

— ¡Wa! –gritó aterrado el castaño, corriendo despavorido hasta su vehículo y pisando con toda sus fuerzas el acelerador para salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

El motor rugir en la lejanía le provocaron soltar un triste suspiró al darse cuenta que la misma escena se volvía a repetir. Se agachó para tomar su mano y colocársela en el lugar correspondiente. Con la cartera llamaría a alguien del departamento de correos de la isla para que se hicieran cargo.

— ¿Intentándolo de nuevo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para ver esa sonrisa juguetona del rubio.

— Deja de molestar, idiota –masculló, ajustando su bufanda y retomando el camino hasta la puerta principal.

La niebla poco a poco se fue dispersando para dar paso a la majestuosa imagen de la enorme mansión que ahí mismo existía que a cualquiera le harían exclamar sonidos de sorpresa y admiración por lo cuidada que se encontraba, junto con los detalles elegantes que albergaba en perfectas condiciones. Sakura por el contrario, la miró con aburrimiento, tachándole de ser mejor una prisión que un hogar.

— Vamos, Sakura-chan, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes. Todos saldrán huyendo como ese tipo. No sé porque lo sigues intentando.

— Lo sigo intentando porque quiero hablar con personas normales y no con un molesto como tú, Naruto –le lanzó una fulminante mirada al hombre —. ¿Qué no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme? Seguramente estarías más entretenido rascándote las pulgas.

— Que graciosa, Sakura-chan –masculló con ironía, pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca y caminando al par de la peli rosada, observando igual que la joven aburrido la fachada del lugar —. Ahora que Kakashi se ha ido a quién sabe, tú has ocupado su lugar –mostró una sonrisa traviesa, cabreando a la ojijade —. Debes de sentirte afortunada –la atrajo por los hombros para sorpresa de la pelirrosa que abrió sus ojos sorprendida —. No cualquiera puede ser el juguete perfecto de un kitsune como yo –susurró maliciosamente y Sakura perdió la paciencia.

— Tú… –una venita se formó en su frente y la mirada se escondió gracias a los mechones rosados.

— ¿Uhm? –se preguntó el rubio, observando a su compañera.

— ¡Suéltame! –gritó con potencia para que cuando el rubio le diese la cara le pudiese dar con todas sus fuerzas con el puño cerrado.

El cuerpo de Naruto quedó completamente K.O y salió por los cielos igual que el brazo completo de Sakura que sobrepaso más allá de la reja que protegía la gran casa.

Miró furiosa todavía al rubio, con la respiración agitada y la furia a un nivel peligroso.

— ¡Sakura!

Volteó hacia una de las ventanas donde Jiraiya, enfadado, agitaba su brazo.

— ¡¿Otra vez has perdido tu brazo?!

Solo bufó.

— ¡Oye, Sakura, eso dolió! –gritó Naruto, sobándose su mejilla derecha, observando ceñudo a la joven de cabello rosa que le ignoró junto con los gritos histéricos del peli blanco para caminar al interior de la mansión.

Gruñó mientras se colocaba de pie y sacudía sus cabellos y ropa. Una terrible punzada lo hicieron soltar un quejido y observó detrás de sí mismo el cómo las espinas de los rosales que ahí habían se incrustaron en una de sus colas. Masculló una maldición entre dientes al saber lo duro que sería quitárselas, sobre todo si lo hacía solo, ya que –quiera o no– tendría que pedirle a alguien que le ayudara, y dudaba mucho que Sakura quisiera hacerlo.

— Tsk.

Naruto ni si quiera tuvo que girarse para saber quién era, solo rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— La próxima vez que Sakura te golpee, que sea de otro lado, estoy cansado que sus extremidades caigan sobre mí.

Giró sobre sí mismo para ver la mueca de fastidio por parte de su hermano menor.

Menma.

— ¿Quién te ordena que merodees por ahí? –cuestionó mientras daba pasos pequeños, casi perezosos hacia la entrada.

— Tsk, estar adentro me aburre –explicó sencillo, dejando de observar el brazo de Sakura y empezar a caminar, igual que Naruto, a la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Uh? Aburrido, ¿eh? –se preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo verdad que era.

¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Un kitsune como él encerrado en una mansión…? ¡¿Cómo rayos llegó a caer tan bajo?!

— Si Kakashi no consigue lo que prometió –Menma sonrió maléficamente mientras partía a la mitad la extremidad que momentos atrás perteneció a Sakura —… no me molestará nada partir a la mitad el cuerpo de un vampiro.

Naruto le miró tranquilo a pesar de la reciente sed de sangre.

— ¿Conseguir? –ladeó el rostro, curioso —. ¿Conseguir qué?

— Hm, ya lo verás por ti mismo –contesto, arrojando los restos atrás.

— ¡Menma, te he dicho que no hagas eso! –en la entrada, Jiraiya les miró con el ceño fruncido y con la apariencia de un verdadero científico chiflado —. ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir brazos en estos tiempos?!

Menma bufó al pasar a su costado.

— Para eso existen los cementerios, viejo –susurró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**C**orto el capítulo, ya saben cómo es de mi costumbre, pero tuve que aprovechar el golpe de inspiración que me dio, jejeje.

Me alegra saber que les gusta esta "interesante" idea. Como lo pueden ver, los miembros de esta loca familia se están dando a conocer y sus historias, mediante el avance de este drama serán revelados, así que si quieren saber la otra cara de las vidas de los personajes, les recomiendo que se queden a leer esta historia hasta el final.

¿Sakura de zombie? Lol, yo ame mi retorcida idea. Incluso busque imágenes de la peli rosada asi como zombie pero… no lo encontré. Pero de solo imaginarla me encanto. No lo sé, últimamente tengo afición hacia los come-cerebros ambulantes (creo que se debe a Sankarea).

Y bueno, pienso que la identidad de los hermanos kitsune ya la sabían; no tiene mucha ciencia sabiendo el cómo soy, jeje.

Bueno el próximo capítulo se verá la segunda parte y el cómo los destinos de todos ha de ser cambiado.

**Besos a todos y muchas gracias por comentar.**

* * *

**Si te gusta mi historia y los capítulos que traigo, por favor, deja tu opinión, de esta manera me ayudarás a mejorar y a crecer. Y lo más importante, saber si te gusta o no.**


End file.
